Blushing Badly (Death The KidXAlice Sakura)
by Charlee OtakusRule
Summary: Death The Kid and a new academy student, Alice Sakura, falling for each other with a hell of a lot of blushing.


**(This is written from several points of view and it is Death The Kid X Alice Sakura, Alice is a made up weapon, or Soul Eater OC and her meister is Eva Stein, daughter of Stein. NO HATES PLEASE 3)**

Death The Kid

I walk down the corridor with my hands in my pockets. Suddenly, I feel my face burn as I catch sight of her. She stands there. The dark pigtails that sit on the top of her head sway slightly, as she scans the DWMA mission board with her perfectly green eyes. Her hair is always like that. Such perfect symmetry! Alice. Alice Sakura. She turns and sees me. I realize that I have stopped walking and I am staring at her, puzzled. What is with this girl? Is she, like her meister, unavoidably insane? I just don't get it...

Alice Sakura

I stand there and stare up at the mission board. Ever since I came to the DWMA I've stared at that board, every day, like ritual. All of a sudden I can feel this burning gaze locked on me. I turn and I see Death The Kid. My heart skips a beat and my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He's staring at me. I try not to stare back. He is so...what is the word for it? I try to figure hi out in my head...all I know is I have had a deep, secret crush on Kid since I came here. How do you tell a guy something like that? Oh shinigami-sama...give me strength...I turn away from Kid, my cheeks blazing and I spot Eva Stein, my meister. I sprint over to her and brightly say hi...then she asks what's wrong...she has no comprehension of emotions, but she can see my cheeks. Evan she doesn't know about my crush on Kid, and she's my best friend...is it time to admit it...?

Eva Stein

My weapon rushes over to me, her cheeks the color of home-made strawberry jam. I ask her what is wrong. She shakes her head looking behind her. I follow her gaze over her shoulder and see Death The Kid standing there. Staring at Alice. Alice looks at me and smiles. I do not smile back, because I cannot. I cannot perform any show of emotion. It is not because I do not want to, but because I literally cannot. I repeat inquiring what is wrong with her and she hushes her voice down to a whisper. She leans forward and whispers "Kid keeps staring at me" I blink. This is no cause for alarm, surely? Is it cause to be worried if the son of Lord Death himself, a reaper, stares at you? He has no ability to harm though eye contact does he?

"Ohh, you don't get it, I'm sorry Eva, I'm so BRAINLESS sometimes!" Alice moans at me. "I-I guess I should admit...I kinda..have a bit of a...a crush on Kid...

Oh I see...

Death The Kid

It has been an hour since I saw her. I walk into class and then I stop. I tremble. Maybe if I walk out now she won't see me. But she does she turns and she sees me. I'm staring at her again. Suddenly, she jumps out of her seat and runs over to me, going red in the face as she does. Her short red dress, the hem of which stop about two centimeters above her over-the-knee black socks, is perfectly fitting, and wonderfully symmetrical. She runs up to me and takes my hands, which are by my sides. She stands on a tiptoe an whispers in my ear.

"Guess what? Just guess what I have to tell you. Give me your answer after class, I'll be waiting for you."

My eyes go wide and round and I stare after her as she runs back to her seat. My pale face blushes badly as I walk slowly to my seat, passing Alice and Eva on the way. I sit there an I think 'What could she possibly have to tell me? Me, the lonely reaper boy that whenever she sees staring at her, she runs away?' my mind races throughout the lesson, I don't pay attention.

Alice Sakura

I told him I have something to tell him and I want him to guess. The lesson ends, without teaching me a thing. I stay in my seat as everyone leaves except for me and Kid. Kid walks over to me. He stands in front of me and I look up. I'm blushing badly, I can feel it. He smiles and tilts his head.

"Do I get three guesses?" he asks, almost cheekily

I nod slowly, taking in that smile. He smiles a little wider.

"Let me guess...you hate me?"

I shake my head and blink. "Two more guesses." I barely get the words out.

He smiles and nods. "I know. Hmmm...you are absolute best of friends with Liz and Patty?"

I smile slightly "Yeah, those two rock, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you. One last guess."

He grins and he leans over my desk, his face millimeters from mine.

"You have a crush on me. Which is good, because I actually really fancy you."

I blush darkly. How could he have known? It was such a well kept secret...unless...unless Eva told him?

My thoughts are cut off when he leans forward and kisses me. And then the world around us empties to just us. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. He snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me out of my seat.

Perfect.

**(So I hope you liked the first fanfiction that I've ever written, please please please, no hate comments, this is my first time. My name is Charlee, and I'll be happy to see your requests if you want me to write a fanfiction for a ship.)**


End file.
